The Noah's Memories
by MidnightMaiden16
Summary: Neah Tells Allen the Truth about the War,Or should I say Shows. Allen wants to know more about the Third side of the war that Cross told him before he Died. The truth about The Noah's, The war, Neah, About Mana, and The truth abut himself. Maybe a NoahAllen *Wink* *Wink* /And Maybe some ((AllenXNeah)) *Wink*. XxNeahxX XxAllenxX XxManaxX XxMillennium EarlxX ((PLzzz R&R))
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Faint voices swirl around me. Covering me in Darkness. The voices are so Familar yet theyre not. " **Trust me **"~ That voice... I'm starting to hear more voices,but then they're fading away slowly. I feel myself starting to Wake up to the Hellish life I created or was Given.

"Allen ? " Link bending over Allen's bed

Allen suddenlwho pens his eyes, breathing heavily

L-link ?, Allen said trying to breath normally

"You were moving around on your bed, as if you were having a Nightmare" Link explains while adjusting his vest

Oh... Thank you, Allen said staring at nothing's

"Hurry, and change " Link said before leaving the room

Sure... Allen sat up on his bed, and look at his hands in front of him.

I wake up every day thinking... Who am I ?, Who am I to become?, What should I do? , Am I following my own path ?...

Allen stares at the Mirror, looking at the shadow that will never leave. That smile... That shadow.. Always have a smile... But yet... It's a mask

Allen touches his face, while looking at the mirror. Is this a mask? Am I really what I think I am ?...

"**Trust me"** ~ That voice... Ringing in my head

* * *

(( Starting in Chapter 198, When the Noah family take over HQ, Akawaning Alma to kill Kanda, Allen try to stop Kanda and Almafrom killing each other , Kanda stabs Allen which then awakens the 14th.))

I wake up in this Dark world, Chained to a Chair, and in front of me, a Man that looks like Tyki~

Broken ~ ...

The Earl has lost his Mind~

He has Forgotten everything~...

And then became a Mad Puppet ~

Allen, you too have become a Doll of destruction~

Tyki ?, Allen suprised

I am the Noah of Destruction ~

Neah ~

(( Now starting in Chapter 199- 218, Allen was imprisoned in HQ for Betraying The Order(Which he didn't) Apocryphos came to Allen to Merge with him (A Independent Innocence) Tyki & Road came to Allen and found the clue to the Heart after 7000 years of blocked Allen so Apocryphos wouldnt hurt Allen, then Road fell unconscious. Tyki, Allen, and Road escaped on Timcampy who Grew Huge. Allen then goes throught the Ark, and Is now being chased by the Akuma, The Black Order, Apocryphos, and The Noah Clan. Kanda & Johnny Find Allen,apocryphos then finds Kanda, fights him,and puts something into Timcampy. The Earl then Finds Allen. Both Allen and the Earl See a Flask back of The Earl blaming Mana that Mana is the one who brought up this tragedy. ))

Thats Right...MANA IS THE CAUSE OF EVERYTHING!, The Earl Screams in insanity. Allen grits his teeth, staring Angrily at The Earl. Allen quickly finds an opening to Escape The Earl. He dashes To Johnny, and runs through a cornered Alley that the Earl Cant fit through. The Earl Chuckels in Madness. "You will never escape from me!, NEVER !, The Earl shouted When Allen escaped through the Alley.

* * *

*** Flash ***

Allen once agains Finds himself Chained to a Long Chair, In front of The 14th Noah. Neah sighs and puts one hand up to his Head in annyoence. "Ugh... The Earl's Insanity will never seem surprise me... ~ Neah

"14th !", Allen Shouts With a angered face, While Shivering slightly. The 14th looks at Allen which one side of his body.-He's really shaken Up-, the 14th says in his mind. Neah sighs and turns his whole body facing Allen.

"The Name is Neah"~, Neah corrected Allen

"N-Neah", Allen says Shivering more

"Hmm? " ~ Neah tilts his head slightly

"I-is it True about Mana?...H-He's the one that Started-

"No!, Mana did nothing wrong!" ~, Neah interrupted him, Neah clenched his Fist tightly,looking Away from Allen, covering his eyes with Bangs

***Silence***

Allen slightly Widen's his eyes in Shock. Neah Sighs deeply, loosen his Hands, and Neah Stares at Allen with a plain face. "Adam just says stuff like that sometimes...He Sometimes Blames others so he doesn't feel the Burden of Doing something wrong... especially To Mana.. ~

Allen shakes his head -Snap out of it ! He's the one thats trying to take over your body!-, Allen reminded himself in his mind

"And what about the people i care about?!", Allen shouted

"What about them?" Neah said curiously

"If you take over my body... Will you kill the people who are important to me !?", Allen stared at Neah demanding a answer

Neah shrugs at the question, and closes his eyes calmly. "It depends if they get in my way or not" ~

"I WONT ALLOW THAT!", Allen shouted loudly Echoing throughout the Room,Tugging on the chains, that would tighten, the more he moves

Neah covers his ears with his hands. "Oi !Don't Scream in here!. Allen Stops, and stares at Neah. Neah Put his hands down, and looked away from Allen.

"Im doing this for Mana..." ~ Neah clenches his fist

"W-what do you mean?" Allen Looks at Neah curiously

Neah Looks at Allen " Allen, you promised me 35 years ago you will protect my memories" ~

"I-I wasnt even born 35 years ago !", Allen shouted in confusion

"I dont Get it either, somehow you gotten younger" ~ Neah shrugs with a sigh

"I-I dont get it anymore...", Allen looks at the ground as he gave up On tying to understand

"Hmm?" ~ Neah looked At Allen curiously

"Neah...Tell me... Did ... Did Mana ever Love me?"~ Allen said with his White Bangs covered his Teary eyes, as he Clenches his Hand

"Allen..."~ , Neah Said with concern in his voice

Neah walks forward to Allen and Wraps his Arms around Allen into a hug. Allen widened his eyes in shock.

"N-Neah...", Allen said softly

"Allen... Mana loved you So much", Neah is said as he hugged Allen tighter

"H-He did ...?" Allen stuttered

"He care's about you, He Protected you with his life... Thats one of the things I taught him ~ , Neah smiled to the thought

"Whats the other thing you taught him...?", Allen said as he loosens his body Taking in the Warmth of his Uncle's Body

"...~Never stop Keep Walking~..." ~ Neah said in the same way Mana did

Allen widens his eyes. "Y-You taught him that?..." Allen said in shock

"I did... And he taught you that too, Didn't he ?" ~ Neah

"H-He did..." ~ Allen said as tears streaked down his cheek

"I miss him too..." ~ Neah said softly

Neah Let go of his Hug, and wiped Away Allen's tears. "Thats why i want to do this, I want to keep my promise to Mana" ~

"I-I still don't understand", Allen said as he looked at the ground

"Dont worry ill teach you" ~, Neah said as he gripped softly at Allen's chin,as he Moves Allen face to face with him, as he Stared at Allen with a smirk on his face

"Y-You'll Teach me ?", Allen asked curiously

"Amaya !", Neah shouted as his voice travels around the Room

-His voice is so... Pure- Allen says in his mind. Allen blushes slightly as he gazes into Neah's Golden Eyes. Allen shaked his head to stop thinking about it

"W-whos Amaya"?, Allen asked curiously

An Ark door Opened out of nowhere.A woman Stepped out of the door. A woman with almost the same height as Neah walked towards them. She had Brown Wavy yet slightly curly hair that almost looked like Mana's, with Amber-Golden She had The Almost the same coat, and vest As Neah's, with laced up boots .

"Hello Allen, My name is Amaya"~ Amaya smiled at Allen

"Hello Amaya", Allen's said politely as he looked at Neah sending a message through their eyes -Who is she?-

"This is my sister" ~ Neah smiled at Allen

"Your sister !?", Allen shouted

Neah and Amaya Cover their ears. "Ughh!... Dont scream in here"

"Yes, I'm Neahs sister", Amaya Said as she Puts her hands down

"Then your a Noah, Right?", Allen Said curiously

"Yes, I am" ~Amaya

"Im The 15 Noah, The Noah Of Memories" ~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Allen wakes up and yawns. -Where am I ?- Allen thought to himself,as he looked around. He felt Somone or Somthing Gripping around him tightly. He looks behind him to see Neah's Arms around his Waist Tightly. Allen Struggeled to get out of Neah's Grip

"N-Neah ! " , Allen said as he Struggled on Neah's Grip

"Hmm... Whats wrong Allen...", Amaya Said as she woke up rubbing her eyes

"N-Neah ! Let go I-I cant breathe...!", Allen Shouted as Neah's Grip tightened more

"...Just stop struggling then he'll let go eventually...", Amaya said as she went back to sleep

"Amaya !", ~ Amaya

Allen looked Behind him at Neah, then stopped Struggling, waiting for Neah's Grip to loosen. Neah started to loosen his grip, in return Allen tried to slowly slipp out off Neah's arms. Neah pulled Allen closer to him, entwining his legs with Allen's

"Ugh...", Allen said Annoyingly

Allen tried again, Then Neah just nuzzled his head on Allen's Neck. Allen shivered - I wonder if he's Dreaming...- Allen thought to himself.

* * *

"Its so Pretty Today" ~ Mana Looked at the Sky and Smiled

" MANA ! " ,Someone Shouted behind Mana

Mana looked Swept her bangs From her face, And looked behind her

(Mana is a girl ^-^)

Neah Glomped On Mana's Back, and both of them Fell on the ground

"N-Neah!?", Mana opened her eyes after she Fell on the ground

"Haha Sorry", Neah said as he Laughed, and Helped Mana up

"Haha Its okay",Mana smiled, and brushed her Bangs Behind her ears

"So what brings you here, Neah?, Mana Tilted her head slightly at Neah

"I just came to see you", Neah Closed his eyes, and smiled

"R-Really? ", Mana widened her eyes suprised

"Yep, Lets Go somewhere together", Neah said as he grabbed Mana's Hand gently

"W-Wait a Sec"!,Mana said Tugging at Neah's grip softly

"Whats wrong?", Neah looked back curiously

"I-Im Not ready..", Mana blushed and looked away

Neah looked at Mana's Dress (Its one of those dresses from the 18th Century What they do Chores in)

"Ill just wait until You change", Neah smiled and Layed on the Grass with his Hands behind His head, looking at the sky, as he closed his eyes, and started humming to the wind.

Mana Runs up to Neah wearing a Long Coat.

"Okay me Can go now", Mana smiles

* * *

Mana, and Neah walk through the City. Mana points in Amazement at a little Puppet show. Neah smiles at Mana.

"The sky is so Pretty, Right?" ~ Mana said as she looked at the Sky while smiling

"You are~", Neah said as He looked into Mana's Eyes

"Huh?, I was talking about the Sky silly", Mana looked at Neah, and smiled

"And I was talking about you ~ ", Neah smirked

Mana Blushed Brightly and Looked away

"T-Thank you", Mana said as she blushed more in Embarassment

"Your Welcome~" Neah Gripped Mana's Chin softly, Bringing Mana's face to his

"N-Neah?", Mana Blushed

"Your so cute,when you do that~"Neah smirked and pulled Mana into a kiss

Mana's eyes widened in Shock. A Door Appeard Magically

Against one of the Buildings. Neahl let goof the Kiss, and frowned at the Door. A Man walked out of the Door, That looked like a Matured Grown up Allen with Redish - Brown Wavy-Spicky Hair that almost seemed like Neah's style. And a few pericigns On his left ear.

"Oi ! Neah!" ~ The Man Called towards Neah

"What is it? Ace..." ~ Neah said Annoyingly towards Ace

"The Family was wondering where you were, you just suddenly left", Ace said as he walked towards Mana, and Noticed Mana

"Well Hello, Are you one of Neah's Friends?", Ace smirked

"Hello, Im-," Mana said before Neah Stepped in front of Mana as he gripped Mana's Hand looked at Neah curiously. Ace Raised a eyebrow

"Mind If i Take him for Awhile" Ace grabbed Neah's Hand and smiled towards Mana.

"I-Its Not like that", Mana blushed Embarrassingly

Ace took Neah farther away from Mana. Mana Sat in the Town squares fountain looking at the Sky.

"Neah, what do you think your doing?", Ace frowned Angrly

"Nothing...", Neah Shrugged

"What do you think your doing with a Human walking around town like your on a date or something?!", Ace shouted angrily

"Shhhh ! ", Neah Put his finger up to Ace Mouth

"She's Just a friend...", Ace looked at Neah curiously

"Don't get to Attached to her, Neah... You know that...~, Ace

Neah looked away "Yes I know..." ~ Neah

"Well you don't really listen..."~ Ace

"..." ~ Neah

"Its our secret just make sure The others don't find out Especially , Adam..." ~ Ace

"I'll try", Neah said thoguthf

(Adam is the Millennium Earls Real Noah Name)

Ill try" ~ Neah said thoughtfully

"Ill improvise the others Somehow", Ace said as he Walked to Mana

"See that wasnt to long", Ace smiled at Mana

"Oh!..", Mana stood up as she noticed them

"Im Ace, its very nice to meet you" ~ Ace said as he gave out his hand to Mana

Mana looked at Neah for permission. Neah nodded.

"Hi, Im Mana", Mana said as he Shaked Ace hand

"Your Cute", Ace smirked

"Ace..." ~ Neah Glared at Ace

"Ah Dont worry, I wont steal her from you" ~ Ace Smirked and patted Mana's head"

Neah sighs, Mana blushes

"Well ill let you guys Enjoy your little Date, Sorry for my Rudeness ealier", Ace bowed, and waved, as a Door appeared, and he Disapper

"Umm...", Mana said curiously

"Dont worry ill tell you later", Neah sighed and started Walking as it got Darker

"Oh Um okay", Mana Followed


End file.
